Penny's Shock
by missmem88
Summary: Penny see's Tracy and Seaweed doing something they shouldn't have and runs to the only person that would be able to help her. PennyxLink and SeaweedxTracy
1. Chapter 1

Penny walked down the empty streets of Baltimore on a cloudy day heading to her boyfriends house. Where he was home sick in bed. She reached the record shop just when it started to sprinkle and was greeted by Maybelle and Inez. She walked to Seaweed's bedroom only to hear muffled voices of people arguing. So Penny pushed her ear to the door to listen better. But she still wasn't able to hear what they were saying. She carefully opened the door just enough so she could hear and see who was arguing with Seaweed. Only to see Tracy sitting on Seaweed's bed.

"Seaweed we have to tell them. They deserve to know." Tracy said as she looked on the verge of tears.

"I know baby. I just don't want to hurt them." Seaweed sat next to Tracy and put his arm around her. "We'll tell them tomorrow, together. That way they can comfort each other, Okay?"

"I don't want to hurt them ether but we have to do it." Seaweed smiles at Tracy and leans in and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips.

Penny could hardly believe what she was seeing she turned and started running. She passed Maybelle who was shouted something at her but Penny didn't stop. She ran with tear's running down her face blinding her vision. She was in so much shock that she didn't even know were she was going.

After awhile Penny fell to the ground from exhaustion. After she calmed her self down a little she started looking around, she had no idea were she was and it was starting to get dark. But Penny was so lost in thought she didn't notice any of that. All she could see was the image of her best friend kissing her boyfriend. Penny only snapped out of her thoughts when it started to pour.

She got up and continued walking down the street trying to find something she recognized. She was getting socked but kept walking until finally she saw a house she knew. There she was standing out side of Link Larkin's house. She didn't know if she should go and knock or just keep on walking. What would she do when she saw him, she would tell him what she saw. He didn't deserve that pain.

In the end logic won out, so she walked up to his door and knocked. It took awhile for someone to answer but finally Link opened the door to find a very sad and wet looking Penny.

She was going to tell him everything but the minute she saw him she just couldn't do it. It would hurt him to bad and she couldn't do that to him so she just stood there staring at him. "Penny, what are you doing here? Are you looking for Tracy cause she's not here?" A very shocked and confused Link asked.

Upon hearing Tracy's name Penny burst out in a new set of tears. Link wasn't expecting that. He just pulled her into a hug and tried to calm her down. "Shh it's okay. Come on little darlin' lets get you inside your soaked." He pulled her in side and sat her on the couch with a warm towel. He sat down next to her and started rubbed her back soothingly and waited until she calmed down. "What's going on Penny?" Link asked in a concerned voice.

She opened her mouth to speck but no words would come out. What was she suppose to tell him she couldn't tell him what she saw it would break his heart to find out what Seaweed and Tracy were doing. She didn't want him to feel the way she was feeling, no one deserves that. So she closed her mouth and shook her head. "You're not going to tell me?" She shook her head again. Still not able to form words. "Do you want me to take you home or to Tracy's?"

Finally she chocked out. "No." she said in-between sobs. "My mom can't… see me like this and I don't want to see Tracy right now. Can't I just stay here?"

"Well I guess." Link just couldn't refuse Penny right now she was so upset and vulnerable. "But wont your mom wonder where you are?"

"I'll tell her I'm staying with the preachers daughter she wont check."

"Why do you want to stay here? Why not stay with Seaweed?"

"We're fighting right now." She lied.

"Okay well you can take my room and I'll sleep on the couch."

"Don't you have to ask your parents?"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that little darlin' my dad's not here, he's going to be gone the whole week." Link showed Penny where his room was and gave her a tee shirt and sweet shorts for her to wear. She used the kitchen phone to call her mom. Then she said her goodnights to Link and went off to bed. Penny thought she wouldn't be able to sleep with the day's events running through her mind. But once she laid down she found Links bed very comfortable and the smell of him very relaxing and in minutes she fell fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny woke up to see a strange sealing that wasn't hers, she looked around the room and didn't know where she was at first. Until yesterdays events came crashing back in her mind. She rolled over only to look at a picture of Link and Tracy together. She got so upset that she grabbed it and through it across the room only to nearly miss Links head.

"Well good morning to you to. I always thought it was a bad picture of me but not that bad." He said with a laugh. Penny couldn't help but smile. Even if it was a sad smile.

"You hungry? I made pancakes. "

"Yes please." She got out of bed and fallowed Link to the dinning room. To find the table all set up for two with pancakes in the middle, orange juice, jelly, syrup, toast, and apple juice there was even a flower in the vase. She couldn't help but smile at that to. They sat down and she helped herself. "Wow this is amazing Link. You didn't have to do all this just for me."

"Oh it's nothing really." There was a long uncomfortable silence until Penny spoke. "Who taught you to make pancakes?"

Link gave her a lopsided smile. "My mom. It's the one thing she taught me before she died."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay. So what was the fight about?"

"What?"

"With you, Seaweed, and Tracy. I don't mean to be nosy but my dad always say's it helps to talk about it."

"Well" she chose her words carefully. "I saw them doing something they shouldn't have been doing."

"What were they doing?" Just then the phone rang. Penny was beyond relieved. Link got up and answered. After he was done talking he hung up the phone and returned to the table. "So you were…" but Link didn't get to finish his sentence because Penny interrupted him by blurting out. "Can you teach me to dance?" She didn't want to talk anymore about the incident so she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Right now?"

"Well after we eat."

"Why do you wanna learn how to dance? I thought you already knew how. You danced at the Pageant."

"Well yeah but I want to learn the dance you and Tracy did on Fridays show."

"Oh sure I'd love to teach you." The rest of the time at breakfast was spent talking about dance moves. While Link cleaned up Penny went to the bathroom to fix herself up. When she returned to the living room Link was ready to start teaching Penny the moves.

Not only did Link teach her the moves to Fridays show but he showed her several others as well. They danced all day only taking breaks for water, lunch and dinner. Which Penny made Link her famous casserole for dinner.

Now it was around seven when they were trying the last dance out, in the middle of it Penny tripped over her own feet and started to fall backwards. As she did Link tried to steady her but only caused both of them to fall over. They both started laughing as Link laid on top of her. When the laughing stopped Link didn't move. Penny looked into his eyes and saw that they were clouded with some emotion that Penny didn't recognize. Link started to move his head toward her inching closer and closer to her lips when the phone rang. Link shot up and answered the phone. 'Did Link just try to kiss me?' Penny thought but then she was ripped out of her own thought when she heard who was on the other line.

"Oh hey Tracy." Penny started to eavesdrop on the conversation even though she couldn't hear Tracy's side. "Umm yeah sure that would be fine." Tracy's muffled voice could be heard but not made out. "Yeah she's right here. Do you want to talk to her?" "Okay see you then."

Link then hung up the phone and returned to the living room. "Tracy and Seaweed are coming over in a few minutes. Tracy told me to keep you here. They want to tell us something. I wonder what its about?" Penny knew exactly that it was all about. For while she actually forgot about it. Link helped Penny off the floor and turned on the T.V.

Penny went in the bathroom to make herself look somewhat presentable. She had gone considerably pale but she decided she looked good enough and went out in the living room to wait. She was still wearing Link's shirt and shorts and she prepared herself for what was about to happen.

Link just sat there watching T.V. completely oblivious to what was about to happen. Then the doorbell rang.


	3. Chapter 3

Link just sat there watching T.V. completely oblivious to what was about to happen. Then the doorbell rang. Link got up and answered it.

Penny heard muffled Hello's and they all walked into the living room "Hi Penny. What's wrong, you look pale?" Tracy said as she sat next to Penny to see what was the matter with her best friend. Seaweed walked over to her and tried to put his hand on her shoulder but Penny shot up out of her set and sat in a chair across the room. "Nothing I'm fine. What did you want to tell us?" She said while looking at the floor, she just couldn't bear to look at them.

"Penny what's wrong?" Seaweed asked as he leaned over her once again and pulled her chin up to look at him. He froze when he looked into her eyes. "You know don't you?"

She could see Tracy stiffen from the corner of her eye. That's all she needed to hear to know it was true. That it wasn't just her mistake or her imagination. She shot up from her set and practically yelled. "How long?" She looked form Seaweed to Tracy but they both were quite. "Tell me how long?!"

Finally Seaweed spoke. "Three weeks." Penny could feel the blood drain from her face. She felt like she couldn't breath so she ran to Links bedroom, slammed the door and locked it.

'Three weeks, Three weeks it's been going on for three weeks. How could she be so stupid, how could she not see it.' she thought to herself. She could hear Seaweed Pleading with her on the other side of the door. "Please Penny open the door we need to talk." Then came Tracy's voice. "Penny please let me in."

"What's going on here?! What's been going on for three week's?" Link asked. She could tell from the sound of his voice that he already knew but needed the confirmation.

"Link, Seaweed and I…" Tracy started but couldn't finish. So Seaweed finished for her. "We're in love." Penny could hear Link mumble something but couldn't make it out. Then he said it loader. "Get out!"

"Link Please let me explain." Tracy said.

"Get out of my house now!" Link sounded so angry it scared Penny. She sat on Link's bed trying not to cry again.

It became very quit and the next thing Penny knew the door came flying open and Link came in looking pissed. He had kicked the door open. "How long have you known?" Link said in a voice that scared her even more.

"I-I-I f-found out last night. I-I saw them kiss." Penny stammered as Link walked closer to her. Penny became scared that Link might hurt her but she couldn't move, it was like she was frozen to Links bed. Then he did something that surprised her. He dropped to his knees put his head in her lap, wrapped his arms around her waist and started to cry. Penny leaned over him and pulled him closer to her. She then started running her hands up and down his back to sooth him.

After awhile she finally spoke. "Link look at me." Penny said in a soft soothing voice. But Link didn't respond. She pulled his face up to look at her. His eyes were red and starting to look puffy. "Link it's okay everything will be all right. The pain will go away and you'll find someone else. I mean you're the hottest guy on the Corny Collins show you could have any one you want Tracy wont be the last one you love."

Links eyes became clouded with the some emotion that he had when he almost kissed her. Link put his hand behind Penny's head and pulled her toward him, brushing his lips to hers. "Link you shouldn't do that. We're both upset and…" But she was cut of by Links lips on hers but this time it wasn't just a quick brush of the lips it was a passionate kiss. He pushed her down on the bed and climbed on top of her. Still kissing her and ran his tongue across the her lips. Penny got the hint and opened her mouth. Penny then started running her hands up and down his body. Link's hands ran from her legs to the inside of her shirt. But then she pushed him away. "Wait we should stop. I mean we'll regret this in the morning."

"Okay." Was Link's only response before he went right back to what he was doing.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Penny woke up to find that she was in Links arms. A smile came to her face when she remembered what happened last night. Link opened his eyes and smiled down at Penny. "So do you regret it? Because I don't."

"I don't ether." Penny answered with a giggle. Link brushed a stray hair out of Penny's face and said. "We should probably get up. I have rehearsals today."

"Yeah your right." But when Penny tried to get up Link pulled her back down.

"No."

"But you just said that we had to get up."

"Just because we have to doesn't mean I want to." Link said with that award-winning smile of his plastered on his face. Penny couldn't help but giggle at him.

"Are you going to be okay with Tracy and Seaweed there?"

"It doesn't bother me as much now because I have you."

After awhile they both got up and ready. Link found Penny a dress that used to belong to his mother, it fit Penny perfectly. After breakfast Link dropped Penny off a block away from her house so her mother couldn't see. They said there goodbyes and Penny headed down the street towards her house. She was the happiest she's been in for a while. But when she got closer to the house she noticed that all of her stuff was out on the front lawn and when she tried to use her key in the door it wouldn't work.

Then the door opened and her mother was standing there with a look of rage on her face. "Where were you?"

"Um…" Was the only word Penny could say.

"I know you weren't with Sarah. I called and asked where you were and they had no idea what I was talking about. I had no idea where you were, you were gone for two days. Do you really think I wouldn't find out? You were with the boyfriend of yours weren't you?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me. If you want to be with him so bad then you can just live with him."

"Mom what are you saying"

"I'm saying you no longer live here. You're no longer welcome in this house. I'm kicking you out." She slammed the door in Penny's face. She just stood there for awhile until she turned around and started running off towards the Corny Collins show as tears ran down her face.

Meanwhile Link had just arrived at the studio and once he entered the main floor everyone stopped talking. The atmosphere was incredibly tense and every time he would look at someone they would give him a sad smile or look away. No one new what to say or how to act around him. The only time anyone talked to him was to say I'm sorry or how are you. So Link put on a fake smile and bared it.

Tracy was trying to talk to Link but every time she would find a way to get them alone he would make up an excuse to leave. Then she would go into the arms of Seaweed for comfort. It did upset him a little to see Seaweed and Tracy together but then he would think of Penny and that would immediately make him feel better. After a long dance rehearsal they finally had a break. Link snuck into the back to avoid the sad stares and Tracy. Unbeknownst to him he was fallowed, Link could feel someone behind him and turned around to find Amber standing right behind him.

"Karma suck's doesn't it?" Amber said with a smile.

"What?"

"Well it just seems that what you and Tracy did to me is what Seaweed and Tracy did to you."

"I guess."

"But unlike me you don't seem that broken up about it."

"What are you getting at Amber?"

"You have someone else don't you? Who is it?"

"That's none of your business."

"Oh so it's true. So were you actually cheating on Tracy? Because it seems to me that that's a very sort time to meet a girl and start dating her. Didn't Tracy break up with you last night?"

"I didn't cheat on Tracy!" Link yelled at her, he couldn't take talking to Amber anymore. He stormed out on to the main stage just in time to see Penny burst through the door in tears.

"Penny, what's wrong." Link said as he ran to her side. But unfortunately he wasn't the only one who saw her. It wasn't long before almost everyone was hovering around her to see what was the matter.

"Alright everyone back up give the girl some room. Come on honey let's get you in the back." Maybelle said as she led Penny to her and Corny's office with Link close behind. As they reached the office Maybelle stopped Link. "I think I should talk to her alone."

"Well to bad." Link said as he pushed his way into the room.

"Excuse me?"

"No Maybelle let him stay." Penny said as Link sat down beside her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Okay honey what happened?" Penny field them in on what happened between her and her mom. "Now I have nowhere else to go. I'm homeless."

"No your not you'll stay with me." Link said as he kissed Penny's forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm having writers block so it might take awhile for the next chapter (hopefully not).

"Really?" Penny asked with hope once again in her eyes.

"Hold on there, I don't think that's a very good idea." Maybelle chimed in.

"Why not. I can talk my dad into anything. We can change his office into your own room." Link said with a huge smile on his face.

"There's a problem right there. You haven't even asked your parents if it's okay."

"My dad won't mind, he's a good man who does the right thing." Link grabbed Penny's hands and stood them up. "Come on Penny let's go get your thing's and move you in." Maybelle was about to protest but they were already out the door.

Penny and Link were able to packed up everything from off the front lawn before Prudy got home from bible study. They had stored everything in the office until they could ask Link's father if it was all right for Penny to stay. They also needed to see if they could change the office into Penny's bedroom as seeing Link's dad probably wouldn't like it if Penny stayed in Links.

The next morning they eat their breakfast and went to school, which was relatively boring. People gave them the said smile and every time Penny and Link would walk past someone they would start whispering to their friends about the latest gossip. So far no one new about their relationship and that's the way they wanted it for at least a little while. They tried their best to avoid Tracy and Seaweed. They just didn't know what to say to them. I mean Seaweed and Tracy did cheat on them and they weren't ready to forgive yet.

After school Penny waited on the bleachers on the Corny Collins show waiting for Link. When the show was done Link had to grab something in the back. Leaving Penny alone to wait patiently for him. Until someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to see Tracy standing there.

"Penny we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk to you right now."

"Penny please I'm so sorry. Please just let me make it up to you. I'll do anything." Tracy pleaded. Penny tried to walk away but Tracy wouldn't let her. "Please talk to me. Please do something I can't take you not talking to me. Yell at me, hit me, just do something. You're my best friend I can't lose you." Tracy said with tear's running down her face. Penny was about to respond but was cut off.

"She doesn't want to talk to you Tracy. So why don't you just leave her alone and go back to your little boyfriend." Amber said as she immerged out of nowhere.

"Amber this is none of your business. So just go away."

"I'm not going anywhere until you leave Penny alone. Frankly she doesn't want to talk to you, I mean you were her best friend…"

"I am her best friend." Tracy retorted.

"Well if you were her best friend you wouldn't have stolen her boyfriend. It seems to me that you were only thinking of yourself and not the well being of your best friend. I guess you're not really her best friend after all. What kind of friend would do that to a person?" Tracy opened her mouth and closed it again. She stared at Penny for a while, then turned and walked away towards Seaweed.

Amber turned around with a smile on her face. "No need to thank me. I know what it's like to lose your boyfriend to her. If you ever need anything just ask." Amber gave a wave and walked away. Link walked up to Penny just in time to see Tracy in tears and Amber walking. "What was that all about?"

"Nothing, let's go home."

The drive home was very quite they finally arrived to see another car in the driveway. Link looked over at Penny and said "Dad's home."


	6. Chapter 6

Link and Penny arrived home to see another car in the driveway. Link looked over at Penny and said "Dad's home." They walked through the door to find Link's dad on the couch.

"Why is there girl stuff in the office?"

"Penny why don't you go to my room. While I talk with my dad." Penny hurried of to Link's room and shut the door. A little while latter she heard some yelling but couldn't make it out. She sat on Link's bed waiting to see if she would be homeless once again. The yelling stopped and then she heard foot steps. The door opened Link's father walked in and said "Link will be sleeping on the couch, we'll start changing my office into your room in the morning."

Penny was so happy she jumped of the bed ran to him and hugged him. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"Yeah well I can't really through you out on the street can I. Now goodnight." Mr. Larkin patted Penny on the head and headed off to bed.

That morning was pretty uneventful, the three of them had breakfast and link and Penny headed off to school. But at school was a completely different story word had spread that Penny had moved into Links house. The whole day was spent with Penny and Link trying to avoid all the questions. Penny was able to sneak away to a bench behind some trees all alone at lunch when Amber found her and sat down next to her.

"Hi Penny you don't mind if I sit here do you?" Amber asked in her sweet voice.

"Um no I guess not."

"Great. I hate sitting alone at lunch, ever sense Tracy became the new queen bee none of my old friends will talk to me. I guess they weren't really my friends after all and I thought you could use the company."

"Well I was trying to avoid people but I do hate sitting alone too. Usually Link sits with me but he has a science project he has to finish."

"You and Link have been spending a lot of time together and you moved in with him?" Amber asked with a sly grin on her face.

"So?"

"So are you a couple or what?"

"Is that why you sat down next to me? So you can find pry some answers out of me?"

"No but don't worry who would I tell. Anyways it's completely obvious the way you two look at each other it's a dead giveaway. Are you two going to prom together?"

"I don't know we haven't talked about it." The bell rang for everyone to return to class.

"Well let me know we can go dress shopping together. It's at the end of the week. Not that much time left for shopping. Prom is a pretty big deal you should talk to Link about it. Bye talk to you later." Amber gave Penny a wave and walked off.

The ride home from the Corny Collin's show was pretty quite they had just reached the drive way when Penny said "Proms coming up."

"Yep." Was Links only response as he got out of the car.

"Well are you going?"

"Well only if you want to go."

"So you assume I'm going with you." Link got a confused look on his face. "I mean you haven't even asked me." Link then smiled as he walked over to Penny, he took her hand's in his and said "Penny Pingleton will you go to the Prom with me."

"Yes." Penny smiled and gave him a quick kiss before running into the house.

The next day Penny and Amber made plans to meet after the Corny Collins show so they could go dress shopping. Mr. Larkin had given Penny some money to get a dress.

Penny and Amber had been shopping for hours and still hadn't found the perfect dress. Penny had found some very cute dresses but they were all too expensive and this was the last store. They had just walked in and Penny saw it, it was the perfect dress. It was a dark blue cocktail style dress with a draped open back. Penny walked toward it and prayed that she could afford it, looking at the price tag she saw that the perfect dress was too expensive. Penny let out a sad sigh.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked with five dresses already in her arms.

"Well I really like this dress but it's to expensive." Amber grabbed the dress and push Penny toward the dressing room. "Here try it on."

"Oh no I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because if I try it on and love it then I'll be even more depressed that I can't get it." Amber just waved her off and pushed Penny into the dressing room. Penny tried on the dress it fit perfectly. She hoped that it would look awful on her, she walked out of the dressing room to look at herself in the full-length mirror.

"You look beautiful." Amber said with a big smile.

"Yep now I'm even more depressed. It's perfect and I can't get it."

"Nonsense, you pay for as much as you can and I'll pay for the rest."

"What no Amber I can't let you do that."

"Don't be ridicules we're friends and friends do things for each other right?" Amber said while giving Penny a very strange smile.

"Right." After Penny had said that she felt wrong for some reason.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The next day at school the candidates for the prom's Queen and King were announced. Of course Link was the lead runner for the boy's and Tracy for the girls. **

**Penny was walking the halls at lunch looking for Amber when she heard a someone banging around in the gym. She opened the door and saw Amber bent over the prom queens chair with a rope. "Amber?" Amber shot up and turned around to see Penny standing by the door. "Amber what are you doing?"**

"**Nothing. Just trying to finish the decorations for the prom. You know I'm on the prom comity."**

"**What's with the rope?"**

"**Oh that's just nothing. Come on lets go find Link." Amber grabbed Penny's hand and pulled her out of the room.**

**It had finally come, the day off the Prom. Penny was at Amber's to get ready for that night. They had pampered them self's that day by getting there nails and hair done. Penny had them do her hair like she did in the pageant and everything was perfect. **

**Penny and Amber were waiting for the boy's to arrive. When the door bell rang Penny and Amber grabbed there bags and headed into the living room to see Link and Brad waiting for them. When Link looked at Penny he went speechless, he keep opening and closing his mouth until finally he choked out "You look amazing." They all got into Links car and headed off to the prom.**

**When they arrived they all got the traditional pictures taken and went inside the gym. They couldn't even recognize it. It looked like a winter wonderland (which was the theme). The place looked amazing. "Wow Amber this place looks great." Penny said.**

"**Thanks and it's going to get better."**

"**What do you mean? Do you have surprise in store."**

"**Why yes I do."**

"**Well what is it?"**

"**Oh well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise would it? So you just have to wait and see." Amber grabbed Brads arm and walked off. "She's up to something." Link said as he put his arm around Penny waist and pulled her to him.**

"**Oh don't fret over that. Let's just have fun."**

"**Your right lets dance." Link pulled Penny out on the dance floor and they danced the rest of the night until it was time for the prom queen and king to be announced. The Principle called up all the candidates on the stage and walked up to the microphone. "And your prom king and queen are Link Larkin and Tracy Turnblad." Everyone clapped as Link and Tracy got there crowns and went to sit on the chairs that Amber made to represent there thrones. Tracy couldn't be happier until she actually sat down.**

**When Tracy sat down this green goo pored on top of her. The entire gym went silent. Then people started to laugh. Tracy started to tear up and she ran out of the gym. Penny and Link looked at each other with concern and surprise on there faces. Penny could hear Amber laughing next to her. Then it clicked this was the surprise that Amber had been talking about. Penny looked at Amber in disgust and shock. "You did this?"**

"**Yeah isn't it hilarious."**

"**No it's not." Amber stopped laugh. "It's horrible I can't believe you did this. I thought you changed."**

"**Penny she deserved it after what she did to you. She needed to be punished."**

"**Not like this no one deserves this, to be humiliated in front of everyone."**

"**Penny I'm sorry I thought you'd be happy."**

"**Well you thought wrong." Penny turned and found Link right by her side with the whole school looking at them. Penny Pushed through the crowed to find Tracy. She ran down some halls and looked into bathrooms until she saw Seaweed out side of one of the classrooms. "Come on Trac let me in." Penny walked towards them and when Seaweed saw Penny he stepped aside. "Tracy? It's me Penny. Please let me in." She could hear footsteps coming closer to the door a click and the door opened just a sliver. Tracy's hand came out and grabbed a hold of Penny and pulled her in.**

"**Did you have anything to do with this?"**

"**No of course not. If I had known I would have stopped it."**

"**I know you wouldn't do this your to much of a nice person to ever hurt anyone." Tracy said as she sat down in a chair. Penny walked over and sat in the chair next to her. "Everyone's going to be talking about this on Monday. It's so embarrassing." Tracy said.**

"**Don't worry about it Tracy it will blow over."**

"**No it wont."**

"**Yes it will I'll make sure of it."**

"**What do you mean?" Tracy looked over at her confused.**

"**I'll give them something else to talk about." Penny gave her a big smile. "Come on let's get you home. I'll spend the night and we'll catch up."**

"**Really that'd be great."**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile many things have happened but I wont bore you with the details.

Tracy and Penny had spent the entire night talking. Penny had told her everything about Link and her mother kicking her out. The next day it was like they were best friends again as if the whole event had never happened.

Link and Penny were on their way to school when Penny spoke up. "What am I going to do? I promised Tracy that I'd figure out a way to make everyone forget about the prom and I can't think of anything." Penny asked Link with tires in her eyes.

"It'll be okay Penny. We'll think of something."

"But Tracy's going to expect something. I mean I've been raking my brain all weekend and I haven't come up with anything."

"I promise you I'll think of something by the end of school."

"Oh Link you don't have to do that."

"Come on Penny my mind's more devious then yours." Link said with his trademark smile. Which in turn made Penny smile and thank god Link was in her life. They walked up to the front of the school to find Seaweed standing by himself. "Hi Seaweed where's Tracy?"

"She wouldn't come today she said until you figure out a way to get everyone to stop talking about her she's not coming to school. You better think of something fast cause Tracy's grades can't handle her being absent too much. Have you thought of anything?" Seaweed asked Penny. She was about to respond but the bell rang and they all headed off to class. Penny still hadn't thought of anything by lunch when she heard someone call her name.

"Penny!" Penny turned around at the sound of her name to see Amber running up to her. Penny turned back around and started walking. "Penny wait please!"

"What Amber?" Penny said in her mean's voice she could muster up.

"Penny I'm sorry, if I would of known you would be so mad at me for this I would of never done it. Please Penny I'm sorry. Forgive me please."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"If I need to apologize to her for you to forgive me I will."

"Why do you hate her so much?"

"Because she took everything good in my life."

"What?"

"That Prom Queen title should have been mine but she took it, she took away the hairspray title, she took my boyfriend, and now she's taken you."

"Okay first off she didn't take the hairspray title Inez did, Secondly if you were so mad that she took Link why aren't you mad at me for dating him now and last she didn't take me away from you, you ruined that by yourself."

"If she hadn't interfered in the contest Inez would never of taken the title and I'm not mad at you for dating Link because we were already broken up, where as with her she stole him away from me. Penny please I'd do anything to have you forgive me, you're the only real friend I've ever had." Amber looked up at Penny with tires in her eyes.

"The only way I'd be able to forgive you is if you made it right for Tracy."

"Well how am I going to do? It's not like I can turn back time and have goo dump on myself at prom instead of her." With that said Penny's eye's lit up. "That's exactly what you're going to do."

"What?"

"On the Corny Collin's show we can bump goo on you. Its perfect people will stop talking about Tracy and you'll learn a lesson."

"What? Well can I do something else?" Amber asked with hopeful eyes.

"The only way you can get out of this is if Link thinks of a better plan."

"So if Link thinks of a better plan then I don't have to have goo bumped on me on television." Amber said with shock and horror written on her face.

"Yes."

"So where is Link now?"

"I think he's in the library."

"Okay well I'll talk to you later." Amber turned and walking down the hall then started running towards the library. Even though Amber had turned a corner Penny could still hear her scream for Link.


	9. Chapter 9

Link was sitting in the library across from Seaweed trying to think of away to help Penny, when he heard his name being called from down the hall. When it got closer he realized it was Amber screaming for him. She ran into the library franticly looking around then she saw him she yelled out his name and started to run towards him when the librarian looked at her and shushed her. "Don't you shush me!" Amber said as she made her way to Link.

"Link please tell me you figured out away to get everyone to forget about the incident with Tracy?"

"Wow Amber I didn't know you care about Tracy that much. I mean you were the one who did it to her."

"I don't… I mean I just feel so bad about what I did that I want to help." Amber put on a fake smile. Link could tell she was lying. "So have you thought of away yet?"

"Well no."

"No, No well why not? You've had all day."

"It's third period I don't consider that all day." Just then the librarian came around the corner and shushed them again. Amber gave her a look that sent her right back to her desk. "Look Amber if you're so desperate you think of something. You're the one that has the devious mind."

"Fine I will." She said. There was a long pause.

"Well have you thought of anything yet?" Seaweed said from across the table.

"One of you can do something on the show."

"Like what?" The boys said in unison. 

"The viewers love couples. Link you could declare your love to Penny on the show but it has to be bigger then that. Something flashy and exciting. Something completely unexpected."

"Like" Link said.

"I don't know, I gave you the idea. Do I have to do everything, you figure it out." And with a scoff she was gone.

Link spent the rest of the day trying to figure out exactly what to do. In his last class it hit him. He knew exactly what to do.

After school Penny walked to the parking lot to find Link. She had a hopeful look on her face. After all she didn't really want to humiliate Amber. She found Link leaning agents his car waiting for her, "So did you think of anything?" Penny asked as she got closer.

"That I did little darlin." Link said with a smile on his face.

"Well what is it." Penny said returning his smile.

"That's a surprise." 

"Well what am I suppose to tell Tracy she's expecting me to tell her."

"Just tell her that I'm taking care of it and hopefully on Friday no one will be talking about her." 

"Hopefully?" She asked with a frown.

"I still have to talk to a couple people to make it happen but don't you worry it's going to happen one way or another. Okay?"

"Okay." Penny smile returning to her face.

"Let's go home."

"Actually I was wondering if you could drop me off at Tracy's? I told her I would stop by and I'll probably stay for dinner no one can resist Mrs. Turnblad's food. Mr. Turnblad said he would drop me off so you don't have to worry about picking me up." 

"I'd be happy to." Link dropped Penny off at Tracy's house. Where she and Tracy spent the rest of the day trying to figure out what Link had planned. 

When it was time to go home Mr. Turnblad dropped her off. She waved goodbye to him as she walked up the step to the house. When Penny walked in she heard Link and Mr. Larkin fighting.

"No. Not now" Mr. Larkin yelled.

"Dad just try to understand."

"No I'm not going to understand this. This conversations over." 

"Dad it's going to happen one way or another." After Link's statement there was a long pause.

She could hear Mr. Larkin sigh then say "Fine but your doing it the right way. I have something for you that I've been saving for this moment. I always hoped you'd be older but I'll give it to you tomorrow do you think you can wait."

"Yeah dad I'm not going to do it until Friday." Penny heard Mr. Larkin heading to his room then the door shut behind him. Penny decided then to walk into the living room to find Link sitting on the couch deep in thought. 

"What was that about?" Penny asked breaking Link out of his thoughts.

"How much did you hear?" Link asked with a scared look on his face.

"Just that your dad was telling you not to do something." Link let out a sigh of relief. "Link what's going on?"

"Oh nothing for you to worry about little darlin." With that said Link gave Penny a quick kiss on the forehead before heading off the bed.

Link was acting strange the rest of the week. She knew it had something to do with her but she just couldn't figure out what it was. Back stage on the Corny Collins show Penny could hear Link and Corny talking about something but whenever Penny walked into the room they immediately stopped talking. That happened a lot lately. She once over heard the end of a conversation Amber and Link were having the made her concerned. 

"I don't know ask Tracy she's known her longer then I have. I can't believe you told me. I can't keep a secret like that from her. I finally got her to forgive me." Amber ranted at Link

"Don't worry if it all goes to hell just blame it all on me. She'll forgive you again." Link said in a sad stranded voice.

"Look Link it'll turn out okay."

"Yeah" Was all Links answer.

She was starting to really worry. What exactly was going to happen on Friday, why did Link sound so sad and what did it have to do with her. But she didn't have to wait long, Friday was just a day away and all would be explained.

Penny was restless the next day she couldn't wait until the Corny Collins show. When the time finally arrived she sat in the bleachers waiting to see what was going to happen. The show went on like normal and she thought Link might of decided not to do whatever he was going to do but then at the end of the show it happened.

"Well we're going to end the show a little bit differently tonight. Our very own Link Larkin has a special announcement to make and he need's the help of a certain someone. Penny Pingleton will you come on down here please."

Penny was hesitant so Inez and Amber grabbed her arms and pulled her on stage. Link stepped forward with his hands in his pocket and all the council members backed up. 

"Penny, you know you're the greatest thing that could of happened to me, your smart, funny, and generally just a good person. When every I'm around you I can't help but be happy. You're the only person that has ever made me… well giddy." Link let out a nervous laugh. Right then Penny know what was going on, suddenly it all made sense. Link grabbed her hand and got down on one knee. Then he pulled out a ring. "Penny Pingleton will you marry me."

Penny couldn't breath she just stood there frozen, staring at the ring. She didn't know how long she had been just standing there lost in thought until Amber brought her back to reality. "Penny."

Penny snapped her head to Amber "What?"

"Say something."

"Oh." She looked to Link who had a worried slash scared look on his face. Penny couldn't help but smile. "Of course." Penny said so quietly she wasn't sure if it had actually come out.

"What?" Link said.

"Yes, Yes I'll marry you." Everyone cheered when Link put the ring on her finger. He pulled her into a hug and spun her around. He placed her on the ground and they shared there first kiss as fiancés. With that Corny ended the show.


End file.
